There exists in the prior art numerous packages which contain consumable products such as chewing gum pieces. One type of package is a blister package which includes a blister tray and blister sleeve. Many blister packages provide both aesthetic and functional features which make the package desirable to the consumer. Certain of the desirable features include an aesthetically designed packaging which permits viewing of the contents. Certain of the functional features include the ability to retain the gum pieces in the package which allow for convenient individual dispensing of the gum pieces.
It is desirable to provide improved gum packaging which, while maintaining the aesthetically pleasing appearance, provides superior functionality to the consumer.